Shouldn't Drink: Aftermath
by FatesMistake
Summary: The morning after the events of Really Shouldn't Drink, from Harry's POV. Harry's pleasantly sated and happy with the nights turn of events, but Severus wakes up not quite as pleased over their night together.


Harry woke slowly, the encompassing warmth that surrounded him keeping him from full awareness. He felt something shift behind him and realized that the warmth he was wrapped in was a familiarly scented cloak, and thin, pale arms with an unmistakable tattoo on the wrist of one. He moved slowly so as not to wake the man, and sat up carefully. As he looked down upon the half-naked man sleeping beside him, the events of the night before flooded his memory.

He'd been at the party in Gryffindor, celebrating his survival of 7 years at Hogwarts, and had more to drink than he probably should have. By his fifth shot, he'd found himself unreasonably pissed at his Potions professor, and after inconsolably crying into Hermione's shoulder (who'd been sober, of course), for approximately five minutes, he'd decided he absolutely _had_ to speak with the Potions Master about his cruel behavior over the last seven years. Everything got fuzzy after he reached the dungeons, but flashes of clear memory and the caked feeling of his underwear were enough to piece together what had happened.

Without thinking, he grabbed his wand from the pile of clothes beside the thin black mat they lay on and cast a cleaning charm on them both. This caused the Potions Master to stir alarmingly, and Harry resisted the urge to crawl away as black eyes shot open and the man sat up like he'd been struck. He shrunk away from the sparks dancing on the tips of long, thin fingers as he realized Snape was ready to cast wandlessly at a perceived threat. Carefully, he laid a hand on one thin wrist, lowering the man's guard.

Black eyes rounded on him, and the man seemed to calm somewhat. "Potter, what…" The smoldering gaze grew wide as the man began to recall what had happened between them the night before. "Shit!" The man cursed, standing hastily from the makeshift bed and grabbing his crumpled robes to wrap protectively around his slim, toned body.

Harry chuckled mildly. "I take it you remember what happened last night?"

"It isn't funny, Potter," Snape snarled, anger and panic coloring his tone. "Fuck!" He began trying desperately to pull his trousers on, but couldn't seem to get his legs to cooperate.

Harry frowned and stood, stepping towards the Potions Master, who stepped back after finally getting his trouser up over his waist. He reached a hand towards the man, but it was dodged swiftly as the toned back was turned on him.

"Don't."

Harry's frown deepened. "What's wrong? You didn't have any problem with my touch last night. As I recall, you seemed to rather enjoy it."

"I was drunk, Potter!" Snape exclaimed, rounding on him. The robe slipped from his shoulders, leaving his chest bare, his pants still undone. "You don't seem to realize what we did! I took sexual advantage of my drunken student!"

"I wasn't that drunk," Harry lied. "And I stopped being your student after the Feast, so technically, it was just a drunken foray with a fellow wizard. Don't tell me you regret what happened? It was fun."

"Fun?" The man demanded in an angry hiss. "Potter, those are nuances! It doesn't matter how drunk you were, nor what the technicalities of the rules say! I could lose my job! Fuck, I practically raped you, you should be running to the Headmaster!"

Harry scowled as the man before him started to visibly panic, collapsing into the students' chair in front of the desk. The Gryffindor moved forward and knelt before the man he'd been pining after for quite a few months now. He took the thin face in his warm hands, forcing the man to look at him. "Severus, shut up." He ordered in a deep growl. "You didn't rape me, and you aren't going to lose your job. I wanted last night to happen as much as you did, I just never thought I'd get that chance. I don't regret what we did, but, if you do, then tell me now and I'll walk out of your life forever. If you don't, then maybe we can talk."

The onyx gaze stared at him desperately. "Of course I don't regret it, but it doesn't change the fact that I took advantage of a student."

"You didn't, Severus. I'm seventeen, legally an adult, and not your student anymore. What we did last night was great, or at least what I can remember of it was, and I'm hoping we can talk about doing it again," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "I like you, a lot, and I'd like to talk about maybe starting a relationship with you, if you're amenable."

Snape blinked at him owlishly. "You…like me?"

Harry stood, dusting off his knees. "I realize that last night may have been a one-off for you, but I've been fantasizing about something like that for quite some time now. If you don't feel the same, I'll put it aside as drunken idiocy and we can forget it ever happened." He turned back to the low mat and cancelled the spell he'd used to transfigure it from his robes. As he gathered his clothing and started to dress, he heard Snape clear his throat slightly.

"You…like me?"

Harry turned with a shy smile to see the man staring at him with something akin to shock. He did up his trousers and slid his shirt on over his shoulders. "Yeah, I think we covered that." The younger wizard stepped forward carefully. "It's fine if you don't feel the same, I never expected you would. It's one of the reasons I went along so willingly last night, I figured it was the only chance I'd get to be with you."

Cold fingers reached out and gripped his hips, pulling him forward so that he stood directly in front of the Potions Master. Thin lips began to trail slow, feather-light kiss across his abdomen, between the flaps of his unbuttoned shirt. Harry's breath shuddered as the wicked tongue traced a line over his abs. He bent and captured those sinful lips in a heated kiss, pushing the man to lean back as he straddled the slim hips.

"Am I to take it you feel the same?" He breathed, drawing back slightly.

Strong hands roamed over his back and ass sensually. "You may assume as much, Mister Potter. Should we have that discussion you talked about?"

Harry hissed as the roaming hands grabbed his ass, drawing his hips down as Snape ground up against him. "We can talk later," He murmured, drawing the man into another kiss.

Their tongues battled lavishly as they rutted together, their movements slower and more deliberate than they had been the night before. The slim hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and began working at his trousers, but Harry stopped them. The man pulled away with a hurt, confused look.

The Gryffindor smirked. "This time, I don't want the mess." He leaned forward and started trailing harsh nips and feather-light kisses on the pale throat, drawing a hiss from the older man.

Sliding from the man's lap, Harry knelt on the hard floor again and began kissing down the toned chest and abdomen. He coaxed the lithe hips up off the chair and pulled the black slacks and worn pants down until the full length of Severus' hard-on was exposed to the cool dungeon air. Taking the head into his mouth, he sucked on it teasingly, swirling his tongue around the mushroomed bulb. Severus gasped at the feel, and Harry glanced up at the dark features. Thin lips were parted to suck in shallow breaths, and the black eyes he adored were closed against the cascade of sensations. Taking more of the firm member into his cavernous mouth, Harry sucked harder, drawing a groan of ecstasy from the beautiful mouth. He began to bob his head along the stiff erection, speeding up as he went and pressing his tongue against the throbbing vein that ran along the bottom. Already he could feel the still partly-drunk Potions Master getting close to the edge, and pointed fingers buried themselves in his hair as the man tried to draw him away.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm close. Stop," The man ordered in a pleading voice that said clearly how very much he wanted Harry to do the opposite. Hooded black eyes looked down on him, and Harry stared back defiantly as he sped up his pace, sucking wildly on the man's member. Soon, sticky warmth began shooting down his throat as Severus orgasm'd with a surprised shout. Harry continued sucking on the sensitive rod, swallowing passionately as the hot seed filled his mouth. When he had swallowed the last, he licked the man clean before crawling back up to straddle the narrow lap.

"Did I do well?" He asked a little self-consciously, blushing as the man breathed heavily. Strong arms wrapped around him, fingers pressing against his head as he was drawn into a firm, passionate kiss. He moaned as the wicked tongue, cool from the man's breath, began tasting his mouth wantonly.

"That was amazing, Harry," Snape breathed, gasping for air when they'd pulled apart.

Harry blushed. "I'm glad…it was my first time trying something like that."

Snape smiled breathlessly. "Harry, you're incredible. But, I think we should talk when I've caught my breath. I don't just want a sexual relationship with you."

"I don't either," Harry agreed readily. "But…I am 17, so I hope you aren't going to tell me that we need to slow down. I don't want to jump right into having sex, but I wouldn't mind at least some of what we did last night and just now."

Snape smirked, drawing him forward into a slow, languid kiss. "I think I can live with that…though you may give me a heart attack if you have me orgasm this often as our relationship progresses. I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore, and I can't be as sexually active as you are, so I may not always respond favorably to your advances." He looked into Harry's eyes carefully, uncertainty shining in the black depths. "I am old, Harry, nearly forty. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have someone younger?"

Harry leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the man's lips. "I'm sure I want you, Severus," he said reassuringly. "You aren't old, certainly not by Wizarding standards, and I'm not usually this promiscuous. If you want, I'll let you instigate anything we do from here on out."

"No, Harry," Severus replied immediately. "Don't do that. This isn't a one-sided relationship, and I don't want you to change your behavior for me. I like who you are, all of you, and we'll figure out the rest as we go, alright?"

Harry grinned. "All right." He leaned forward and kissed the man again, slow and passionate. It would be difficult, they'd have to figure out all of the awkward relationship stuff, but he was happy in this moment to sit there in his lover's arms, kissing the man he loved.


End file.
